Fantasi
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Aku sangat merindukanmu. Perasaan yang tidak kupahami ini bukanlah sekedar fantasi. Aku masih ingin terus berada di dekatmu. Tetapi engkau telah pergi meninggalkanku, Nesia. - NetherlandFem!Nesia - First Fanfiction in the fandom!


**Not Merely Fantasy**  
><em>by: The Silver Prophet<em>

_Fanfiction pertama di FHI sekaligus fanfiction untuk 17 Agustus haha. Thanks buat **Gicchan's Encounter** & **Santa Kim** untuk supportnya :D Notes yang lain di bawah!_

* * *

><p><em>Tanggal <em>_**17**__ bulan __**Agustus**__ tahun__**1945**_. Tanggal yang Nesia selalu ingat. Di tanggal itulah ia merasakan sesuatu kebebasan, kebebasan yang ia pernah impikan. Bagaikan ia mengepakan sayap fantasi dan terbang menjauhi rantai-rantai besi yang rapuh dan hancur—yang pernah mengikatnya selama ratusan tahun. _Tanggal __**17**__ bulan __**Agustus**__ tahun__**1945**_, tanggal yang spesial, dimana suatu kejadian terbesar dalam sejarahnya tercatat. Waktu dimana ia tidak akan dikekang oleh sang cahaya asia, dikekang oleh dia—sang Netherlands lagi. _Ia sudah bebas, teman-teman sekalian_. Ia sudah menjadi negara yang merdeka sekarang—dan itu berarti, Ia tidak akan bersama dengan Nethere lagi. Ya, pikiran tentang sang raja bendungan itu membuat batinnya merasakan suatu tusukan yang sangat dalam—bagaikan hatinya ditusuk oleh sebuah paku yang besar, yang tidak membiarkan dirinya bernafas dengan bebas.

Tetapi, _mengapa ia selalu terngiang-ngiang oleh sosok figur yang gagah nan besar itu_? _Mengapa ada perasaan yang menyesak di pikirannya itu?_

Sang gadis berambut coklat gelap bergelombang yang jatuh dengan sempurna di bahu mungil itu tidak tahu menahu mengenai perasaan yang mengganjal di kedua pikiran dan perutnya-seakan-akan terlalu banyak kupu-kupu kesesakan yang menghinggapi perutnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang sang _Motherland_ yang menopangnya selama beratus-ratus tahun—dengan senyuman dan rayuan licik laki-laki berambut emas itu, yang membuat dirinya tertipu selama ratusan tahun, yang membuatnya memakan perhatian buta yang ia berikan pada laki-laki itu. Ia telah diperbudak oleh negara tulip itu selama beratus-ratus tahun, teman-teman! Tidak dapatkah kalian berpikir bagaimana sakitnya penderitaan yang ia terima dari laki-laki itu? Ia merasa sangat dikhianati—ya, benar. Pikirannya setuju dengannya. Ya, benar.. Kesesakkan yang selama ini ia alami berkisar akan hal itu.

Ia membencinya, Ia tidak dapat mempercayai dia lagi.

Atau ... Apakah karena ia telah membuang kepercayaannya yang membuat dirinya pergi menjauhi sang negara tulip itu, sehingga ia merasakan suatu kekesalan dan penyesalan yang mendalam?

Ia masih dapat mengingat senyuman palsu itu, yang membuat dirinya jatuh—dan jatuh, membuatnya sangat susah untuk bangkit kembali—membuat titik darah hasil perjuangannya itu terbuang sia-sia. Senyuman _persetan_ itu membuatnya gagal untuk meraih kemerdekaan yang pernah menjadi impiannya dulu. Padahal, ia sudah mempercayainya selama ini. Ah, ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Perempuan yang sangat bodoh. Yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan orang asing macam dia masuk ke dalam daerahnya.

_**17 Agustus 1945**_**.** Tanggal yang membuatnya ingat akan diri sang laki-laki berambut emas yang memiliki suatu luka bekas perang di jidatnya yang putih pucat itu. Padahal, setelah ia merdeka—ia paling tidak dapat melupakan sedikit dari butiran-butiran ingatan pahit akan dirinya dan sang Netherland. Tapi, mengapa ia gagal untuk melupakannya hari itu juga? Hari dimana ia berpisah dengan mantan koloninya itu?

Ia tidak tahu alasannya. Ia merasa pikirannya tercampur aduk. Ketika ia ingin membuang kenangan-kenangan itu jauh-jauh, tubuhnya tidak dapat setuju dengannya. Malah, ia akan mengingat masa-masa dimana ia dan Nether masih bersama—sebagai suatu pasangan yang sangat lekat untuk dipisahkan. Dia berharap semua yang dilaluinya itu hanya sebuah fantasi yang menakutkan. Tetapi realita berkata lain padanya, memang, ini adalah kejadian yang sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah fantasi semata.

**17 Agustus 1945**. Hari pertama dimana namanya dikenal oleh bangsa-bangsa. Dimana ia lahir menjadi negara yang merdeka. Hari ulang tahunnya.

Sesaat kenangan-kenangan lama bermunculan dalam bunga mimpinya, Ia terlihat sedang tertunduk lesu di atas meja beralaskan kaca bersih berkilauan. Ia baru saja bangun—di dalam sebuah pertemuan para negara-negara.

"Nesia! Oi, Nesia! Hei, jangan tertidur saat pertemuan, bodoh!" sahut nation yang mirip dengannya itu, si Malaysia. Ia menggerakkan bahu sang gadis berkulit agak coklat itu dengan kasar. Semua yang hadir di pertemuan itu melihat ke arah Nesia yang tengah tertidur kecapekan di atas meja.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Indonesia?" tanya Australia di sebelahnya, sambil ia menepuk pundak Nesia yang lemah itu. Nesia baru saja membuka matanya yang hitam indah itu. Ternyata, ia tertidur ketika sang Amerika sedang menerangkan permasalahan yang dihadapi negara-negara di dunia sekarang ini. Mereka masih membicarakan tentang penghijauan dunia. Pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu serius, tetapi tetap saja. Nesia merasa malu karena tertidur di tengah-tengah pertemuan seperti ini.

Ia berdecak kesal.

_Sial._

Nesia melihat ke nation-nation lagi dalam keadaan suntuk. Kepalanya cenat-cenut. Matanya terlalu capek untuk melihat-lihat hal yang kompleks. Sang Amerika lalu berinisiatif untuk memberi ijin pada Nesia untuk beristirahat hari ini. Negara-negara yang lain juga setuju, karena tentu saja, mereka tidak mau salah satu anggota mereka tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah pertemuan mereka hari itu. Australia yang selama ini di sebelah Nesia, membantu untuk menuntun gadis Asia itu pelan-pelan.

Sebelum gadis itu dibawa pergi, ia melihat lagi ke belakang dengan seksama.

Ia tidak dapat melihat dia dimana-mana. Sang Netherland tidak dapat ditemukan oleh kedua biji mata Nesia yang berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Sang Lars Anderson tidak dapat terlihat di ruangan yang nampak buram bagi Nesia itu.

* * *

><p>Selama ini, Netherland dikenal sebagai negara yang cukup kuat. Yang cukup egois pula. Lars Anderson membuka pintu kayu yang berat di depannya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Ada Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig, Kiku, dan yang lain. Yang nampak menunggu nation yang lain dalam menyampaikan pendapatnya.<p>

"Ah, Lars! Kau telat!" sahut Arthur di samping bangku Alfred, "Darimana saja kau?"

"Maaf," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sesungguhnya ia telat bukan karena dia lupa bahwa hari ini ada pertemuan, tetapi—ia telat bangun. Sungguh konyol memang, cuman Nether lagi tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini. Ia pun tidak tahu alasan dari keaneahan tubuhnya itu. Padahal, Nether jarang sekali telat hanya karena ia telat bangun tidur.

Lars sekali lagi melihat dengan seksama ruangan itu, ia mendapati Malaysia, Australia, dan yang lain duduk di bangkunya. Tetapi ia melihat 2 bangku yang kosong di ruangan itu. Ia tahu bahwa salah satunya itu miliknya untuk diduduki, tetapi ... yang satu lagi?

"Siapa yang tidak datang?" tanya Lars, sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Belgia.

"Oh, itu ... Nesia minta ijin pulang ke negeranya hari ini. Dia nampaknya sakit," jelas Kiku dari seberang tempat duduknya.

Nesia? Nesia? ... Ah, akhirnya dia ingat. Apa yang membuat ia tidak bisa tidur adalah perempuan itu. Perempuan yang lepas dari genggamannya tahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Nesia hari ini. _Bodohnya diriku_—kutuknya.

"Alfred! Aku minta ijin oke? Maaf, urusan mendadak. Aku baru ingat." Alasannya.

Alfred menatap Lars aneh.

"Ya sudah," senyum Alfred sambil ia membiarkan Lars keluar dari ruangannya.

Lars baru ingat, urusan mendadaknya dengan Nesia. Dia harus berbicara dengan Nesia—setelah sekian lamanya, ia harus menghentikan fantasi-fantasi yang ia impikan dari kerinduan yang mendalam untuk diri negara yang lebih muda itu. Ya, ini saatnya untuk mengakhiri kerinduannya.

* * *

><p>Nesia sudah balik ke rumahnya. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Toh, tempat pertemuan mereka di Australia—sehingga ia tidak memakan waktu yang panjang untuk balik ke rumah miliknya itu. Hari sudah menua, bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya. Awan gelap memeluk cakrawala. Tetapi cahaya rembulan tetap saja bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Nesia yang terlihat tradisional itu. Sudah pukul 11:00 malam rupanya.<p>

Gadis berambut panjang itu duduk di kursi goyangnya. Ia baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan baju batik yang selalu ia gunakan di rumah. Ia menutup matanya yang letih dan berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda di meja kaca itu. Nesia capek. Ia tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak konflik dan ironi terjadi di dalam negaranya, pertama dari hal korupsi, sampai hal-hal sepele yang menjadi besar lainnya. Menjadi negera yang merdeka dan berdiri sendiri itu susah.

_Iya, susah sekali. _

Nesia tertawa kecil. Ia masih belum becus dalam menanggapi masalah macam ini. Mau diapakan, memang ia masih negara yang muda dan baru.

Tetapi, bukan hal-hal macam itu saja yang membuat Nesia tidak dapat tidur.

_Nethere ... Lars.._

Nama itu selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Mengapa ia tidak dapat membuang jauh-jauh namanya dari pikirannya? Padahal, bisa saja kan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu depan rumahnya nampak terbanting kencang. Nesia yang sebelumnya masih berpikir jenuh mengenai negara eropa itu, tiba-tiba terkejut karena suara itu dan matanya pun yang mulai tertutup itu terbuka secara paksa. Ia menghelus dadanya dan merasa kesal. Lalu, ia berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah menutup pintu rumahnya, seperti biasanya kok. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin suara bantingan itu terdengar? Batinnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres—dan tidak mengenakkan.

_Jangan bilang ... Ada maling lagi?_

"Nesia!" sahut suatu suara yang ia kenal—sangat sangat baik. Suara yang gagah yang membuatnya terdiam, suara yang hampir ia lupakan selama ini—suara itu ...

Figur laki-laki yang tinggi itu berdiri di depan Nesia. Matanya itu menatap Nesia dengan penuh—rasa takut dan khawatir.

Dalam seumur hidupnya bersama-sama dengan laki-laki ini, baru pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi mukannya yang sangat jarang ini. Ekspresi panik sang Netherland.

"A-ada apa, Nether?" kata Nesia yang juga ikutan panik.

Sang negara yang umurnya jauh lebih tua daripada Nesia itu berdecak sambil bernafas terengah-engah. Ia memakai seragamnya yang biasa ia pakai dalam pertemuan negara-negara, ia juga memakai dalaman bewarna biru gelap di dalam jas cokelat terangnya itu dengan tambahan syal lembut bergaris-garis biru putih yang khas mengelilingi leher putih pucat miliknya itu. Lalu, Lars menatap ia kembali.

"Aku kira kamu akan mati sebentar lagi, Nesia," katanya, "Iya, mati."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin?" sahut Nesia kembali untuk membantah pernyataan Nethere. Bayangan merah mulai mengumpul di pipinya. Darah di dalam nadinya mulai bergerak cepat ke arah pipinya itu.

_Tidak, aku menyusulmu karena aku berpikir aku tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu. _

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak dapat berkata demikian ke negara yang kini merdeka itu. Lagian, ia sudah tidak dipercaya oleh diri sang gadis bermata hitam bercampur coklat onyx itu. Dirinya sudah dibenci olehnya. _Ya, sangat dibenci setengah mati, nampaknya._—pikirnya.

"Yang lain memberitahuku kalau kamu sakit, Nes. Makanya aku nyusul kamu ke sini," alasannya.

Nesia berharap apa yang ia katakan benar, tanpa ada embel-embel kebohongan di setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi setelah diteliti secara seksama .. Nampaknya memang ia tidak berbohong padanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sebetulnya hanya membutuhkan sedikit istirahat," kata Nesia sambil memegang pipinya dan menutup matanya sebentar, "Bukannya kamu tidak ikut pertemuan ya?"

"Aku datang telat, Nes. Beberapa menit setelah kamu diantar Australia, aku baru datang," katanya, "Dan aku tidak melihat kamu dimana-mana."

Nether mengusap rambut yang terlihat cepak itu pelan-pelan. Dia terlihat cukup canggung ketika berbicara dengan Nesia. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Nesia saat itu juga. Nesia merasa kupu-kupu itu kembali lagi ke dalam perutnya. Ini selalu terjadi jika ia memikirkan Nether. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pertanyaan itu melintas di pikirannya.

_Apakah Lars masih ingat akan ulang tahunnya besok?_

Nesia tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Ia baru sadar kalau Nether masih dibiarkan berdiri. Masa tamu seperti Nether tidak dipersilahkan duduk? Ia merasa bodoh sekali.

"Lars, duduk saja. Kamu terlihat capek,"

Nesia masih bingung melihat perilaku Nether yang aneh itu. Ia tidak bergerak, Nesia melambaikan tangannya di depan Nether, "Lars..?" Tiba-tiba saja, sang negara kincir angin itu memeluk Nesia dengan erat. Sangat erat sehingga Nesia merasakan sedikit sakit dari pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"A-ah, sakit, Lars!" kata negara merah putih itu, "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, bodoh!"

"Aku merindukanmu, Nesia," katanya sendu dan pelan, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa seperti ini."

Netherland rindu pada Nesia? Memang, mereka hampir tidak bertemu lagi setelah Nesia merdeka. Hubungan kedua negara itu masih agak canggung setelah kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan baru kali ini, Nesia akan bertemu dengan Nether di pertemuan para bangsa-bangsa.

"Kamu ... Merindukanku?" tanya gadis berambut coklat gelap itu. Hembusan nafas hangat Nether di leher Nesia membuatnya geli. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan ini sekarang juga. Ia tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Ia tidak mau percaya pada Nether-Lars lagi. Nesia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, dengan mendorong Nether, dengan memukul dada Nether keras-keras, tetapi itu tidak berguna. Tubuh milik Nether terlalu besar, ia tidak dapat keluar sama sekali. Nether tidak membiarkan ia keluar dari kurungan pelukannya itu. Ini mengingatkannya akan masa-masa perjuangan ia dulu. Dimana ia sangat berusaha untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dalam kurungan _perbudakkan_laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Lars, lepaskan. Aku minta tolong padamu," kata Nesia. Suaranya mulai terlihat serak.

_Jangan biarkan aku berpikir bahwa pelukan ini hanya sebuah fantasi biasa, Nether._

"Tidak," kata laki-laki itu cepat, "Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi, Nesia."

"Kenapa, Nether..? Padahal kamu kan bisa bertemu denganku tiap saat setelah aku merdeka. Mana mungkin kamu kehilangan diriku sekarang." kata Nesia bingung di telinga Nether, "Dan aku pun _bukan_ milikmu lagi ...dan kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya, "Kenapa baru sekarang kamu mencari aku?"

_Ya, kita hampir tidak pernah berhubungan lagi setelah aku memproklamirkan kebenaran kemerdekaanku. Setelah perjanjian di meja bundar, kau pergi meninggalkanku .. Seakan-akan aku memang tidak lebih dari negara jajahan yang penting karena kekayaan tanahku._

"Apakah .. Maksudmu kamu ingin menjajahku lagi?" sahut Nesia terlihat marah.

Netherland melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia menatap Nesia sekali lagi. Tidak bosan-bosannya melihat wajah mungil berkulit agak cokelat itu. Sedangkan Nesia mendorong Netherland dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kamu pergi saja! A-aku benci kamu!"

_Dan aku juga akan berulang tahun besok. Kenapa kamu harus datang hari ini?_

"Tidak bisakah kamu melihat bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kamu, Nesia?" sahutnya, "Tidak bisakah kamu menerimaku kembali?"

"Tidak! Aku benci kamu Nether, aku sangat membencimu! Kamu yang membuat aku menderita selama 350 tahun! Bayangkan, 350 tahun!" sahutnya kembali dengan perasaan yang kesal dan marah yang meluap-luap. Seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus sebentar lagi, "Dan sekarang kamu bilang kamu menyayangi aku? Gombal, Lars! DUSTA kubilang!"

Netherland tertawa kecil di depan Nesia yang matanya sudah mulai melotot dalam kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Nesia makin merasa kesal dan bersiap untuk menendangnya keluar kalau itu diperlukan. Lalu laki-laki itu berkata, "Apakah kamu tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku mengurungmu dalam naunganku selama beratus-ratus tahun, Nesia?"

"Masa bodo! Ini adalah jaman yang baru, jaman dimana aku tidak akan pernah lagi dijajah oleh dirimu, Lars! Aku tidak peduli akan masa lalu yang pahit itu. Tidak! Sekarang adalah waktu dimana Indonesia akan dikenal, tanpa dijajah olehmu lagi!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Nesia," katanya halus, "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Perasaan yang tidak kupahami ini bukanlah sekedar fantasi. Aku masih ingin terus berada di dekatmu. Tetapi engkau telah pergi meninggalkanku, Nesia," katanya dengan perasaan yang terisak-isak.

"Selama 350 tahun aku berusaha mempertahankanmu dari negara-negara lain yang sangat ingin memilikimu, yang ingin merebutmu dari pelukanku," jelasnya, "Dan Jepang pun berhasil merebutmu dari tanganku. Aku sangat menyesal dan marah." Netherland tertawa, semakin lama, tawa itu menjadi tawa yang terlihat sarkastik dan ironis.

"Lalu aku berusaha untuk menjadikanmu milikku sekali lagi," kata Nether, "Tetapi aku gagal. Aku kehilangan dirimu. Kamu sangat ingin menjadi bebas, dan lepas dari genggamanku."

"A-aku tetap benci padamu. Kamu egois, kamu tidak memikirkan penderitaanku, penderitaanku selama ratusan tahun untuk dirimu! Apakah kamu tidak tahu? Berapa banyak rakyatku yang berkorban dan menghabiskan seluruh titik darah mereka hanya untuk membebaskanku?"

Netherland berbalik darinya, dan berjalan lesu menuju pintu keluar rumahnya, "Maaf, aku sekarang baru percaya bahwa kamu memang membenciku."

"Selamat tinggal, Nesia."

Nesia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai satupun perkataan Netherland. Ah, ironis sekali. Nesia malah beranggapan kalau itu hanyalah plot untuk menarik kekayaan negaranya kembali ke naungan kuasa Netherland. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak mau tertipu lagi. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya yang ia susah-susah bangun untuk tidak mendengar perkataan-perkataan manis Lars Anderson, dulu ... sekali. Tetapi mempertahankan tembok tekadnya itu sangatlah susah, perlahan-lahan, ia larut dalam perkataannya, temboknya itupun mulai runtuh.

Dan ia pun tidak dapat mempertahankan perasaan yang selama ini menyesak dalam pikirannya. Ia berlari menuju tubuh besar yang berjalan itu, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu ia menangis pelan di dalam pelukannya.

"Lars bodoh! BODOH!" sahutnya, "Maaf itu tidak cukup! A-Aku membencimu!"

_Tidak, aku baru menyadarinya ... Aku __**merindukan**__ Netherland. Aku memang masih ingin bersama dirinya. Tetapi, kemerdekaan diriku adalah yang terpenting .. dan yang terbaik untukku, maka dari itu.. Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku memang merindukan dia. Aku ... Juga mencintai dia sejak pertama kali kubertemu dengannya._

Nether yang sesaat terkejut merasakan bahwa pelukan Nesia sama eratnya dengan pelukan yang ia berikan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bodoh! A-aku merindukanmu, sesungguhnya. Aku sangat berharap kalau kamu akan mencari aku dan bertemu denganku. Tidak seperti yang kau lakukan. Sangat jarang aku mendengar kabarmu, sangat jarang aku tahu bahwa kamu memang ingin berbaikan denganku lagi."

Mata Lars terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nesia tadi, memang. Nesia juga merindukan Nethere? Lalu tangannya yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan kulit itu mengusap kepala mungil Nesia pelan-pelan.

"Ka-kalau kamu ingin dekat denganku, jangan paksa aku menjadi budakmu. Itu hanya membuatku menderita, bodoh! Kan bisa saja dengan cara yang lain! Y-ya kan?"

Nether semakin terkejut akan pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh gadis pendiam (dulu) macam Nesia. Memang, cara itu adalah cara satu-satunya yang ia dapat pikirkan dulu di benakknya. Tetapi bisa kan, ia menjalani hubungan yang dekat dengan Nesia tanpa mengurungnya dalam naungannya? Netherland bisa melakukan itu. Tetapi ia menginginkan hal yang lain. Ia menginginkan Nesia. Lebih dari apa yang Nesia tawarkan sebelumnya.

"Iya iya," katanya lembut, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya kamu kembali padaku lagi, sayang."

Nesia berdecak, Netherland tertawa kecil.

"Jadi .. Kesimpulannya?" tanya Netherland.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Ya ... Kesimpulannya ya .. Aku merindukan kamu. Aku juga ga mau kamu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupku. A-aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Puas?" kata Nesia. Terlihat begitu _tsundere_.

Netherland tertawa lagi. Ia mencium pipi Nesia tiba-tiba.

"Un-untuk apa kamu mencium aku, Lars?"

Lars terdiam sambil tersenyum licik.

"Katanya .. Kamu sakit kan? Ya, itu, ciumannya buat nyembuhin kamu."

"Gombal aja! Y-ya, kepalaku sih masih pusing. Cuman kan itu ga membantu!" sahut Nesia. Memang sih, tidak membantu. Tetapi ... Itu membuat Nesia senang sampai langit ketujuh.

"Ga ke kamar aja? Istirahat gitu?"

"Kamar? ... Ngapain?"

Nesia tidak mau berpikir yang muluk-muluk. Yah, apa segalanya dapat terjadi di sebuah kamar. Itu tidak membatasi kemungkinan Netherland melakukan sesuatu pada Nesia, bukan? Tentu saja, Nesia dengan terpaksa, harus menolak tawaran Netherland untuk ke kamar. Ia baru akan ke kamarnya, jikalau Netherland sudah pulang.

"Aku baru akan ke kamar kalau kamu udah pulang," kata Nesia.

Netherland berdecak, "Yah, memang kenapa kalau aku di kamarmu? Hanya menemani kok?"

Nesia tetap menggeleng tidak setuju. Netherland pun juga tidak mau kalah. Lars tiba-tiba menggendong Nesia dengan kasar. Sang gadis pun menjadi gelagapan dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Lars! Apa maumu?"

"Memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun?" katanya licik.

"Masa hadiah ulang tahunmu ada di kamarku sih?" tanya Nesia, pura-pura inosen.

"Tch, udahlah. Ikuti saja," katanya.

Jam kayu yang tua di ruang tamu Nesia mulai berdering keras. Jamnya menunjukkan kalau ini sudah jam 12 malam. Berarti, ini sudah tanggal 17 Agustus. Ya, 17 Agustus.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kirana."

Nesia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti kemauan sang mantan suaminya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke Netherland. Ia berulang tahun. Dan ia mendapatkan hadiah yang ia tidak pikirkan sebelumnya.

Tanggal 17 Agustus, di hari itu pula, Nesia juga mendapatkan hal yang terbesar dalam hidupnya. Untuk dapat bertemu dan bersama dengan Netherland lagi, tanpa dibelenggukan oleh perbudakaan yang dulu ia terima. Di hari itu juga, ia mendapatkan hadiah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia senang. Kerinduan yang hanya sekedar fantasi di benaknya akhirnya ditumpaskan oleh dirinya dan diri orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nesia."

Pintu kamar Nesia yang berlapiskan kayu jati itu tertutup rapat. Nesia hanya berharap ia dapat menikmati malam ulang tahunnya yang membahagiakan itu.

* * *

><p>AN: Akhirnya selesai. Fanfiction gaje dan crappy ini. Maaf, ini fanfiction kedua saya yang berbahasa Indonesia. Jadi ... Agak kaku dan jelek nampaknya. Maaf. Thanks buat reader yang baca, kalau mau komplen tentang plot yang aneh dan semacamnya, tinggal klik review ya! :D Tapi ... Flame lagi tidak dibuka.

Notes: Happy Independence Day, Indonesia. (huggles)

-maikiru


End file.
